Letters to Texas
by Athesia
Summary: FEM!Texas Is unfortunatly too bussy right now to take letters so she will be locking up shop for now. see you later maybe...
1. From Texas

A/N Hello everyone. Athesia here. Lots of people have been doing 'Leters to _' recently and I thought I would give it a try... Well this is my OC for Texas. Send in leters please.  
>_<p>Dear World,<br>Hello everyone. My name is Terissa Carriedo Jones (because Spain had controle of Mexico and for the longest time Texas was part of Mexico /shot!) other wise known As Texas. All my brothers and sisters have been sending out Letters and answering questions about themselfs so I thought I would too. Not like i have anything else to do other than play Vidio games with Alfred in the dark... Not my cup of Coffee... well anyway, Please write to me.  
>Sincerly,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones Texas State

_  
>AN OCs/states/contreys/citys/territorys all alowed. Please write to Terissa! I am on my christmas break so I will have a lot of time to post on this. Hopefuly once a day eccept on christmas eve or christmas for the next 2 weeks. 


	2. New Mexico 1

**A/N Hello everyone! Yay my first Letter! this is from AILOVE**

_  
>Hola Terissa,<br>How are you? Still playing video games with dad and getting scared? I have pictures. Anyway, write back

New Mexico

AKA

Max Carriedo Jones

Hello Max,  
>Im doing good thank you, and I hope you are too. Sadly yes... Every time he comes over he makes me play them with him and, we both get scared... I swear if i have to go thru this torcher more I will ceced from the union. What Pictutes? MAX?<p>

With love,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<p>

Texas State

_  
><strong>AN Send in your letters**


	3. New Mexico 2

**A/N wow... i didnot expect to be populare! and yes i think 3 reveiws in one day in populare. here is another from AILOVE**

Hola,

I'm good.

Hey. We live next door. Do you think I would do nothing while watching the two of you freak out? It was actually pretty funny.

New Mexico

AKA

Max Carriedo Jones

Hello again brother!  
>Im glad that you are good! And you know just because you live next door to me doesnt meen you should take pictures of me and Dad! it may be funny but were Pictures realy nessisary?<br>With love,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<p>

Texas State

**A/N send in your letters**


	4. America 1

**Here is one from Britt **

Hey Terri!

It's me! The hero! How about another round of video games! Maybe Call of Duty this time or somethin'. What do ya say?

Later!

America

AKA The Hero

Hey Dad,  
>Yes I can tell its you... Umm I would Prefer not... Do you remember what happened last time you and I played Call Of Duty? I swear I had to remind you it was only a game... Oh and Little Brother New Mexico has been taking pictures of us while we were playing our games...<br>Sencerly,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<p>

Texas State

**A/N Send in your letters**


	5. Citizen 1

**Yay! Yet another Reveiw. Sorry I didnt update yesterday. No one reveiwed yesterday. well anyway on to our next letter from A Proud Texan Ninja**

Howdy!

I'm so glad that you started writing letters! I LOVE TEXAS SO MUCH YOU ARE SO AWESOME!3 Though I was born in Oklahoma, when I moved here I loved it so much I wish I got here sooner! ( don't tell Oklahoma.) The people here are real nice and friendly ( LOL Texas means friendship... I think.) at least the people I've met.

One... Or two questions, are you proLIFE? I am and I know a WHOLE LOT of people who are here. and what do you feel about the big abortion clinic here?

~A PROUD TEXAN NINJA!

Remember the Alamo!

Howdy A Proud Texan Ninja,  
>Your glad I started writing letters? Realy? *Blushes* You love me? Erm well... thank you. Oh you were born in Oklahoma? heh well my younger sibling will never be as great as me. You realy like it here? I promice I wont tell Oklahoma. Yes lots of my Citisens are very nice, but quite a few can be very, very mean.<br>Hm... Am I PROlife... Well I dont like how people kill there children befor thay can evan come out of the womb, but some people cant have thoughs children or they were sexualy asulted when they were younger so I am fine with them geting Abortions... But if it is a child of there own... choice... I think they should go on with the pregnancy... Just look at me. I have maybe 25 kids just in reagions. Im not very happy about the clinic but my boss said it was for the best.  
>thank you,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones

Texas State

**Thank you and send in your letters or im sending Mexico on you! /Dont listion to her... Please send your letters**


	6. New Mexico 3

**Here is another one from the always lovely AILOVE**

Hola,

Yes they were. Oh, I got a bit of snow(still comin too) wanna come sled down my hill with me?

New Mexico

AKA

Max Carriedo Jones

Hola,  
>I told dad that you took thoughs Pictures... You got SNOW! Why didnt you tell me sooner? I would love to sled down your hill with you.<br>Love always,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<p>

Texas state

**Please Review**


	7. Maryland 1

**Here is one from Flywithme208**

Hello Sis,

How have you been? I haven't seen or spoken to you in what seemed to be forever. Also i have a huge favor to ask you. Will you write to me? No one else not even Dad will write to me. You don't have too, but i would love to hear from you!

Your sister,

Maydel Jones (Maryland)

Hello Maydel,  
>I have been fine, you? yes it does seem like FOREVER sense we have spoken to each other. I would Love to write to you. How could Dad be so mean! He evan wrote me... I love you.<br>Love,

Terissa Carriedo Jones

Texas State

**Please Review!**


	8. Citizan 2

**Here is another from A Proud Texan Ninja**

Howdy, its me again!

I hope I did not bother you with my last question. :[

I was wandering whats your favorite color and do you have a pet? And I was wandering did you give America his glasses?

Do you like what president Obama's doing?

I really hope I'm not bothering you with my questions. D:

From A proud Texan!

Howdy, Again! *smiles*  
>Oh no, you didnt bother me at all. I am quite Happy to say my opinion.<br>Hmmmm... A favorite color? well i geuss it would have to be the color of my skys at night in the Heart of mt state. I do have a pet cat named Star. She is Black with a white dot on her chest. 1 Lone star. *sniggers at joke* And yes i Did give him his glasses and he strangely named them after me...  
>I, As a state, have no opinion on Obama.<br>Dont worry. Your not bothering me at all.  
>Love,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones  
>Texas state<p>

**Please Review**


	9. America 2

**Here is another from Britt.**

Hey Terri,  
>Aw but it's such a fun game! What about zombies then? What? Why would New Mexico be taking pictures?<br>Love,  
>Dad<p>

Alfred,  
>Hello again dad... Yes it is a fun game. NO! No Zombies... New Mexico decided to take pics of us because we were scared shitless and he thought it was funny.<br>love,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<p>

**Send in your letters**


	10. New Mexico 4

**And here is yet another from AILOVE. I am glad for your letters please keep sending them in.**  
>Hola,<p>

What did he say?

Come on! The snow ain't getting any fresher.

New Mexico

Hola mi hermano,  
>He asked why you would be taking pictures of us.<br>Bro, dont worry as soon as im writing my letters i will be over there.  
>Te amo Nuevo Mexico,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones

**Send in your letters**


	11. Ural Mountain District 1

**Thank you for your letter Antonia Ivanevna Braginski. write more please ^J^.**

Privyet, Texas I'm Leo Braginski, one of Russia's sons. My big sister con-convinced me to send you letters. I'm the Ural Moutain District.  
>How are you? What's it like in Texas? Here in Russia, it's snowing.<br>Do you know my brother, Alaska? How is he doing?  
>Anyways, I have to go and walk the dogs, bye!<br>~Leo Braginski

Hello,  
>Nice to meet you Leo. Who is your big sister?<br>Im doing fine? how 'bout you? its rainy at the moment we have yet to get snow.  
>Yes i know Alaska. he is doing fine. he kinda secludes himself though...<br>love to talk tou you later.  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones Texas State<p>

**please send in your letters.**


	12. Illinois 1

**Thank you for the letter WannaDieMiku. Write me more please. ^-^**

Dear my sista Texas,

Sup? It's ya sista Illinois! How are you? How ya been? What's up what's up what's up?

... Sorry i'm kinda on a sugar rush 'cuz of dad! We had too many cinnamon sugar pretzels! Well, that and a hotdog eating contest ... THAT I WON! Hahaha! Anywayssssss, sooooo. Oh! look! Imma drawling again! Teehee! That always seems to happen when I don't know what to say! Well, see ya around!

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

Dear Alexis,  
>Hon, are you Ok? hmm what is up? well for starters my roof the sky rain clouds... heheh Im doing fine. I kinda geussed you were on a sugar high when you aske dme the same question 7 times in 3 ditterent ways in one paragraph... well that is so cool that you won a hot dog eating contest with dad.<br>see you around,  
>Terrisa Carriedo Jones<br>Texas State

**Send in your letters**


	13. New Mexico 5

**AILOVE keep them coming C:**

Hola mi hermana  
>No reason. Just felt like it.<br>About time. Snow time~~  
>New Mexico<p>

Dear brother,  
>You are so much fun when you arnt being a pain in my behind... thanks for inviting me over. That was sooo much fun. Talk to you soon and hopfuly see you at dads on christmas.<br>Love,  
>Terissa Carreido Jones<br>Texas state

**Keep them coming please.**


	14. Illinois 2

**Thank you WannaDieMiku.**

Dear sista Texas,  
>Ya, i'm fine now! ^.^ sorry about the last letter i sent ya! I'm so glad ya doin' fine! It's snowin' over here right now an' i'm lovin' it!<br>How is it over there? Has dad visited ya yet? Well, i hope ya have a good day! ^.^  
>Ya sista,<br>Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)  
>P.S~ I sent ya four sledding tickets for this really fun hill that i found! It's probably the biggest one i have though . . . Well, see ya around!<p>

Dear Alexis,  
>Dont be so formal with me... Y'all know I dont like that. Its ok, dont be sorry. I appriciate the letter, even if it was writen while on a sugar high...<br>I have been getting rain in Austen and Dallas on and off for the last few days but it hasent been cold enough to snow or ice... No dad hasent viseted yet, but i kind of am glad about that... If he comes over that will just mean more Black Ops and Zombies in the dark... *frouns* I will try to have a good day. Love you,  
>Terissa Carreido Jones<br>Texas state  
>P.S. Why four? I will come up soon to cheak it out... Hope to see you at dads christmas party.<p>

**Send in your letters**


	15. New Mexico 6

**OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERY ONE!I had no access to a computer that would actualty work! I was on my cell phone so I tryed my best! So now without fruther adue... Another letter from AILOVE.**

Hola,  
>You too dear sister.<br>Where are we going for Christmas.  
>New Mexico<p>

Hola bro!  
>we were going to dads. Why wernt you there?<br>write me again soon,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<br>Texas State


	16. Illinois 3

**thank you keep them comming WannaDieMiku**

Heya Terissa,  
>Yay! No formality! Aww, thanks sis! No snow? Dang! Ya, I can see why you don't really want dad over . . . he's kind of . . . well ya know. Ya, I can't believe he plays those games even though it freaks him out . . . Good, Ya should have a good day! :) Love ya too!<br>Love,  
>Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)<p>

Hello again Alexis,  
>of course girl! your welcome. Yes we have been with out snow and its already the new year... *sigh*. yes. every state should understand it. same whith the vergian Islands and Porta Rico... I will try to have a good one, wait thats the door... CRAP! Dad came over! Gotta go! SAVE YOUR SELF!<br>Love,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<br>Texas state


	17. Wisconsin 1

**Thank you darkbeyonddeath666**

Hey Terissa  
>You probably don't remember me but I'm Wisconsin one of you northern sibling the quiet one with the badger hanging around her. I won't be surprised if you don't dad forgets some times<br>So how have you been doing? I hope your doing ok. I hope you had a nice Christmas. Mine was a bit lonely everyone forgot to invite me to there parties so I was alone.  
>Sincerely,<br>Samantha L. Jones  
>(Wisconsin)<p>

Dear Samantha,  
>Of corse i remember you... now... yeah i never asked... what is your badgers name?<br>I have been doing well, you? I did have a nice christmas and missed you at dads party. I also invited you to my New Years party but you werent there :(...  
>Love,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones  
>Texas state<p> 


	18. Wisconsin 2

**thank you darkbeyonddeath666**

Dear Terissa  
>Thats good I wouldn't be suitors if you did have trouble remembering me. My badgers name is Jacques.<br>I wasn't at dads because I never got an invitation and as for your party I think Minnesota stole it to bug me she cam be such a pest sometimes.  
>With love<br>Samantha

Dear Samantha,  
>I love you but, i didnt understand what you said in your first sentince... that is a wonderful name for a badger. Is it like Unkle Matthews Bear Kumajirou?<br>Im sorry dad was a jerk... he forgot to invite a lot of states this year. And i think i am going to kill Minnesoda next time i see her... yes she can be a pest... to think she is older than me... *sigh*  
>With love,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones  
>Texas state<p> 


	19. Illinois 4

Another from WannaDieMiku Heya Terissa,

Oh god DON'T DIE! DX

Quick, hide all ya horror movies and videos now!

Scared shitless for ya,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

Hey Alexis,  
>WAAAAAAAY ahead of you. as soon as i saw him i did just that... he brought the Zombie game with him... =_=;<br>Thanks for the love,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones Texas State <p>


	20. Wisconsin 3

**Thank you ****darkbeyonddeath666****! Keep the letters coming! :D**

Dear Terissa

Love you too sis it's nothing important really. Yes he's a bit like Uncle's bear he can't remember my name either. It's fine don't worry about it it's one of those things you get used to. Don't worry about Minnie I can deal with her thanks though yea it's odd that she's olderbut she's a bit younger than me it's difficult being her older sister.  
>With love,<br>Samantha

Dear Samantha,

Now i want to know what you had said! Come on tell me! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I would never be able to deal with someone not remembering me... :/ Next time Minnesoda comes anywhere NEAR my house I will not hesitate to shoot her...  
>love,<br>Terissa Carriedo Jones  
>Texas state<p> 


	21. Oklahoma 1

_**Thank you Oklahoma/Anon~ Texas has been really bored lately. Sorry it took me so long to reply. I think I can deal with Chibis~ ^^ oh and you can't blow up the poptart but you can blow up the plastic around it~  
><strong>_

Howdy!

So~… Hows my big sis' doin'? Y'all guys ready for the next Red River Rivalry? Better be, 'cause were gonna stop y'all!

_**[A/N fair warning… Okie is a chibi girl! She's not really that old for a state I guess…]**_

Kansas is botherin' me again… He blew up a friggen' pop-tart in his face yesterday, then he asked me what went wrong. *facepalm* H-he put the dang thing in a microwave, with that lil' wrapping still on it. It exploded when he opened it up. _**[A/N I don't think that will happen in real life… *tries to blow up poptart*]**_

See Y'all Later!

Oklahoma (Maria O. Jones)

Howdy Oklahoma~

I'm doin' fine thank ya very much. Y'all bet I'm ready for the next Red River Rivalry! Y'all ain't gonna do _***BEEP* (TERISSA! LANGUAGE!)**_ Kansas is messin' with y'all again? When will 'e learn that when he messes with the bull 'e is gonna get the horns! I'm gonna shoot 'im if 'e messes with y'all again, Alrigh'? Just tell me!

Love your big sister,  
>Terissa Carriedo Jones<br>Texas State

_**Review please~** _


End file.
